the evil emperor
by julius1040
Summary: the evil dark lord named triggon was the one who send in gromfilmotes but when he finds out ricks escape he disides to make a new plan.


hello i'm back with the another story so i hope you enjoy it so have fun.

* * *

it was the time for darkness... the time for salvation...

the galatic emperor said, for once in his life he had won he finally defeated rick sanchez and once and for all he had been waiting for this moment for all these years he can finally conqure the multiverse soon the portal gun and the multiverse will be his

the dark lord was standing looking in his window from his thrown room with all servants and gaurds waiting for the right time for his children to arrive with the portal gun.

so he can conqurer the entire multiverse, with all his power the givin to him long ago sure he can go through any dimension he so pleases but he can't do it alone he may be all powerful but there there can't be a king without a kindom he will have to bring his army to control the multiverse

the evil god was getting very impatient

what is taking those maggets so long.

the dark lord thought in an angry way so he called his most trusted advisor

albigor!

the evil emperor called his ambasader

the royal servant came through the door nervous sure he had seen his emperor kill an entire planet with a blink of an eye but he was so calm about it while doing it

he slowly walk through the room finally he had reached his destination

he quietly bowed to his master with fear

y-yes my lord? his ambasader stutterd in fear

what is taking the gromfilmites so long they haven't reported about the capture of the crimminal rick sanchez yet.

the evil dark lord explained

the servant was sweating nervously

should i tell him.

the dark lord huffed in frustration he quietly sat down on his thrown waiting for an answer

WELL!

the man backed away for a bit he quiet sighed and he looked up to see the burning fire in his masters eyes like real burning fire

w-well y-you see s-sire the gromfilmites were succsesful at capturing rick sanchez my lord

he explained with fear

and...

the dark lord said darkley as he laid his back on his thrown his galatic metal armor shook as his fingers were tapping on the arms of the thrown.

w-well they send him in prison and interogated him for the creation of the portal gun and they were succsesful but...

he stopped explaining

but what...

the dark lord said but more angrier

w-well they had the information but they were interupted by his other versions of him self and the people who were responseible were his grandchildren

the dark lord stopped tapping and

now he was furious

he sat up on his thrown

albigor would mine start running for me...

albigor started panicing so he tried to get out of the thrown room but he was too late he quickly turned around

as his master came running at him with sonic speed he was grabbed by the neck

instantly choking him lifted him up he looked into the mans fearful eyes

so tell me albigor who were the names of those so called grandkids of his hmm...

evil god said with a demonic voice

i-it w-was s-summer a-and m-mortimer s-smith m-my lord

he said to him but was still choking on the grip on his neck

those brats! the dark god shouted with disgust

they must've created another portal without my drones looking

he pointed out

he dropped the man

albigor was gasping for air as he took a breath

i will destroy rick sanchez and and kill everyone that he loves and cares abou-

he stopped and came into a thought

he loves and cares about.

he smiles darkley

i might have an idea hehehe.

he chuckled

albigor raised his brow in confustion still stroking his neck

he looked down at the man

i might have an idea

what is your idea my leash

he asked nevously not to anger him more

if mortals say that he truley dosen't care for nothing then why does he keep the ones closest to him alive so well inless.

there is reason...

he looked back at his servants

show me the smith family.

he ordered

yes my master

a lady admiral officer said

she picked up remote activated a holowgrafic photo apeared in the before them

the smith family all together in one picture

there they are...

he looked back at his confused servant

deploy the gromfilmites i have another misson for them

said as he walked back to his thrown and sat down

how many do you want my lord

he said with confustion

all of them...

but why?

because... like i said once before... he said with a smirk

he looked at the holographic photo and looked at a boy with brown hair yellow shirt and blue pants that was named morty

i will kill anyone he truley loves and cares about...

* * *

and done that was tough i hope you enjoyed it so i will be writing more stories when i get back from school so i'll see you next time byyye


End file.
